


Comfort

by ImperiusRex



Series: Namor Week 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Nightmares, i really need to do more betty/namor fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23943004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperiusRex/pseuds/ImperiusRex
Summary: Betty Dean comforts Namor after a nightmare.
Relationships: Namor the Sub-Mariner/Betty Dean
Series: Namor Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717078
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Comfort

Betty hadn’t known when or if she would ever see Namor again, after the incident at Palisades Park she had thought there was a chance he wouldn’t show up again. She had been shaken to her core by everything she saw, but seeing him hurting was the worst. He had flown away, refusing to face his problems again, and she had raged. A few weeks had passed before they met up again in central park in New York. that meeting had been quiet and uncomfortable until she broke the ice by inviting him to her place later that week for dinner. Then it was like they were their old selves again, talking and enjoying each other’s company as they enjoyed their nature walk. Dinner a few nights later had gone well, she lived alone, and so she was worried about her brothers interrupting her date. Namor had enjoyed her cooking and after dinner they sat in her living room, listening to the radio play soft music as they cuddled on the couch, cuddling turned to quiet touches. Namor’s hand tangles in her golden hair and she runs her hand along his jawline to the back of his head and pulls him in for a kiss. Things with Namor were always heavy and passionate and this night was no exception, he carried her up to her bed and laid her out. There was a sense of urgency as he licked his way down her body and worshiped her for the next few hours. Paying close attention to her needs, and teasing her until she was ready to curse him out. It felt as though he wanted to lose himself in the act and she was more than happy to go along with it. She missed him, missed his touch. After they were done, both lying next to each other, breathing heavily, she snuggles into his chest and falls into a light sleep. 

At some point in the night they had drifted away from each other. Now she feels him move in the bed next to her. She hears him mumbling in Atlantean, something she tried to learn but she didn’t know more than a handful of terms. Betty tries to wait a while to see if he would settle in but he doesn’t so she turns on the bedside lamp. He might be able to see in little to no light but she was human, her gaze falls along his face and she is once again struck by how handsome he is. Handsome and troubled. He frowned in his sleep as his mumbling grew, twisting and turning in the bed. She puts a hand to his chest and gently shakes him, “Namor?” Her voice was a soft whisper but it was enough to open his eyes, they shine in the dark like cat’s eyes and she shivers. He moves too fast, grabbing the lamp and throwing it at an invisible enemy, and leaving them in darkness before sitting up quickly looking around as though searching for danger. She stays still until he lands his gaze on her again, “Where’s the danger?” His voice a deep growl.

She shakes her head, “We’re at my home, we’re safe.”

Namor raises a hand to his forehead, grasping it as he shakes slightly. 

“Am I never to be free of this Betty? Am I always to close my eyes and see… see  _ them _ ?”

Them. The people he couldn’t save. She knew it wasn’t his fault but he didn’t believe so, shouldering that burden because he wanted to be a hero, because she asked him to be a hero, for her people, for her. Like a wet cat he trembles and Betty is at a loss. She knew if she confronted Namor like the last time at the park he would turn on all his defenses and leave. Instead she moves closer, and touches his arm lightly, he tenses but doesn’t move or look at her. With another hand she moves the loose strands of his hair, tucking it behind his pointed ears. She then holds his hand and moves it away from his head, guiding him to her face and leaning her face into his touch. From the meager light of street lamps that shone into her window she saw his Adam’s bob, showing his nervousness, he was never a shy man but he had parts of him that people rarely saw and that she only caught glimpses of. A vulnerability that he hid deep away.

"Hey... it's-" _Be alright?_ That's what she wanted to say but she couldn't bring herself to say those hollow words and instead Betty said something her mother once told her when she was going through a rough time in her teens, "it's going to hurt less as time goes on." He doesn't reply, already his eyes shift away from hers to stare at ghosts and she moves his chin to make him face her again, "Hey, hey... just come here, for a minute, just stay with me ok?"

She moves a bit to lean her back against the wooden headboard of her bed, moving some pillows around, she tugs him close and places his head in her lap, running her hands through dark hair that had a hint of red undertones. Namor's arms wrap around her waist as he stretches his long body out. He closes his eyes and turns his face to her bared thighs and a moment later she can feel his tears on her skin. Betty doesn’t stop petting his hair, like her mother used to do for her when she was a little girl afraid of the monsters in the dark. She hums a wordless tune, and holds him until he falls asleep again, this time he does not stir as he dreams of her, and of the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic, but I find I do want to revisit this pairing in the future. Betty/Namor is a favorite of mine and definitely need more fics.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
